Humor Me
by BlackRose -Kitten1012
Summary: Sequel to Sasuke's Pain and When I look at you. ENJOY! P.S. Poll second chapter
1. Humor Me

Humor Me

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Naruto. Last nights events began to flood back over his mind. Sasuke closed his eyes and let the feelings and touches come back to him. He shivered lightly as the feelings came back.

"You're awake." His murmured made Sasuke look up.

"Yeah." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto snuck an arm around Sasuke's lower back.

"Mmm." Sasuke whispered softly.

Naruto tilted his chin and kissed him. "Feel better?"

Sasuke nodded and pressed his naked body to Naruto's. "Not very much."

Naruto groaned slightly and pulled Sasuke's leg over his hip. Sasuke moaned lightly and looked at Naruto with saddness in his eyes. Naruto smiled and licked at Sasuke's neck bringing a light moan from Sasuke.

Naruto stood.

Sasuke whimpered low in his throat.

"If you want me so bad, come in the shower." Naruto said, teasingly stocking his dick in front of Sasuke. He laughed at Sasuke's face and walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke groaned low in his throat and followed Naruto.

The sound the shower running made Sasuke quiver with excitement.

"Are you coming or not?" Naruto called.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom.

Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Sasuke let of a yelp as arms wrapped around him.

"It's only me." Naruto murmured, wrapping a hand lightly over Sasuke's dick, rubbing it gently.

Sasuke moaned lightly.

Naruto led Sasuke to the shower and pulled them in.

Sasuke shivered slightly as the water ran over his body.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and his other hand around Sasuke's dick. He slowly stroked it, slowly pressing Sasuke to the wall as his arm moved and his fingers began to circle over Sasuke's ass. Sasuke quivered and jerked as Naruto pressed a finger into him.

"Please." Sasuke breath.

Naruto ran his tongue over Sasuke neck as he began to stretch him slowly.

"PlefogimIsoso..." The words Sasuke spoke were not understandable.

"What?"

"N-nothing." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto turned Sasuke around and pulled his legs around his waist. Sasuke shivered slightly as Naruto pushed into him. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder and felt tears slid down his cheeks. Naruto ran a hand through Sasuke's hair, feeling the tears on his shoulder. The non-understandable words became clear to Naruto 'please forgive me, I'm so sorry'.

"I forgave you, I didn't understand why, but now I do." Naruto murmured, slowly shifting his hips back and forward.

"I know, I just can't forget." Sasuke whispered, pushing down lightly against Naruto.

Naruto moved his hands gently over Sasuke's back.

It was the same way as it was last night. Sasuke couldn't stand being so close to Naruto again. It was pain to watch Sasuke quiver with pain for what he had done.

The rest of their love-making was slow and gentle. It was tense to watch Sasuke quiver and whimper as he came. It was slow and painful to watch as tears ran down Sasuke's face. Naruto stroked his face gently and let Sasuke cry.

Naruto slowly moved out of Sasuke. He help Sasuke dry and then dried himself. It was painful to feel as Sasuke clung to him. Naruto carried Sasuke back to the bed room and laid down with him, each by only boxers and a t-shirt.

"S-stay, just for today." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto touched his cheek. "Just come with me."

Sasuke shook his head. "I heard what Sakura said, I don't want to go."

"Then stay here, I'll be back later."

Sasuke clung to Naruto's shirt.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his and kissed it lightly. "I'll be back later, I promise."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

Naruto kissed him lightly before leaving.

XXX

"What the hell took you so long?!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto didn't reply, he looked worn out. "Why should you care?"

"I want to train, you took so long I'm surprised Kakashi-sensei didn't make it before you!"

"Would you shut up, I don't care!"

Sakura turned silent.

"Maybe I should have stayed home." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, Sakura. Ready to train?" Kakashi asked.

They didn't respond.

"Hello?"

"Why are you so pushy today?!" Sakura yelled.

"Maybe because you're a pushy bitch!" Naruto answered.

Sakura punched him. "You're a pushy dick!"

"Fuck you!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Um, guys?" Kakashi asked, being stuck in the middle.

"Why are you acting so stupid?!" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke told me!" Naruto yelled.

"Who cares about that pussy? I sure as hell don't!"

"You're no better than a rogue ninja!"

Sakura turned quiet. No one had ever told her that.

Naruto turned. "I don't know what happened to the person you used to be, but I don't care about you now. You're so conceded that you think you're so much better than everyone. It's stupid, and so are you." Naruto left.

"You should have stayed quiet Sakura. Today's training is cancelled." Kakashi said, turning to leave as well.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled.

"What?"

"Why does, Naruto care so much?"

"Naruto loves Sasuke, Lady Tsunade told me about what had happened last night."

"Humor me will you?! Naruto would never put his dick up a man's ass!"

Kakashi turned, his eyes full of anger. "You may not like it, but Naruto will never be lower than a girl who turns on their friends. Sasuke's heart and mind are pained horribly, all you want is to put Sasuke down. And if I know Naruto, he will have the Leaf trust Sasuke again. You may not see it, but I do."

Sakura barked a laugh. "The day that happens will be the day I stop fighting with Ino!"

"Get ready to, Naruto will do what is needed." Kakashi left.

Sakura stood alone. "What do I care?!" She screamed and left.

XXX

Kakashi looked into Naruto's window.

Sasuke looked at him from a chair in the dinning room.

"Is Naruto here?"

Sasuke pointed to the kitchen. "He went to get something to drink." His voice was too soft.

Kakashi walked inside and laid his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "It's good to have you back."

Sasuke smiled lightly and nodded.

Kakashi moved his hands and laid one on Sasuke's head, lightly rubbing his hair.

Sasuke closed an eye and moved back.

Kakashi chuckled. "Same as always."

"Thanks."

"Hi Kakashi-sensei, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"How do you feel, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I...I don't know. To be honest, I'm angry with...her."

Kakashi nodded, knowing he meant Sakura. "I'll leave you be. I'll be talking to Lady Tsunade about bringing Sai back."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Kakashi nodded and puffed out.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, kissing his lips.

Sasuke smiled lightly. "I love you." He whispered, leaning into Naruto's chest.

"Since I've got time off-"

Naruto didn't finish, Sasuke already had him on the bed, saddling him.

"F-fuck Sasuke." He muttered.

Sasuke chuckled. "I think it's time I had some fun myself."

Naruto shivered slightly as Sasuke stripped them.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as Sasuke ran his tongue down his (Naruto's) stomach. "S-Sasuke." He groaned loudly as Sasuke took his dick into his mouth.

Sasuke sucked slowly. When he was through, he slowly lowered himself onto Naruto's dick. Naruto groaned low, gently gripping Sasuke's hips. Sasuke moaned softly and began to move. Naruto moved his hand to Sasuke's dick and ran his hand over it. Sasuke shivered and gripped Naruto's shoulders, roughly pushing himself harder. Both came soon after.

Sasuke continued to slowly moved on Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and let Sasuke do as he pleased. It was pleasent to see Sasuke feeling better. Naruto slowly ran his hands over Sasuke's chest and back. His thumbs ran over Sasuke's peaks, feeling them harden under his touch.

"Mmm." Sasuke moaned softly, his eyes lidded.

Naruto smiled and began watching Sasuke's movements.

It was calm for the next few hours.

XXX

Sasuke looked up as Naruto ran his hand through his hair. Naruto smiled and kissed his nose. Sasuke smiled lightly and laid close to him. It was peaceful now. Sasuke closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Naruto looked down at him and grinned.

He was fucking the very man that Sakura and so many other girls had wanted to fuck for years. All in all Naruto had won the prize.

Naruto gave a soft laugh. What was Sakura going to say when she found out?

Whatever she said, it would be very funny.


	2. Author's Note

Little comment: Anyone who reads this, please leave a comment on whether or not you would like me to get rid of Sakura OR have Sakura be scared for life? YOUR choose!

Next one is Bitch Got Severed!

Like I said before, I'd like you to pick what happens to Sakura-I WILL try to use as many ideas as I can!

Peace!


End file.
